don't cry naruto
by funny bunny blaster
Summary: naruto dan sasuke adalah sahabat. bagaimna kalau suatu hari naruto menuliskan sebuah surat cinta kepada sasuke. apakah sasuke menerimanya atau menyesal.


Rate: T

Pair: sasunaru slight sainaru

Genre: romance & angst

warning: boy love boy, miss typo, beda jalur, tidak dimengerti, hancur, shone ai pokoknya.

Masashi kisihmoto ©naruto  
>Funny bunny blaster ©don't cry joni<p>

•

•

Sasuke uciha: 10 tahun  
>Naruto uzumaki: 3 tahun<p>

Tok...tok..tok...

"ah, tunggu sebentar" saut suara dari dalam rumah.

Cklek

"permisi nak, perkenalkan kami adalah penghuni baru disini!"

Sapa lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan berambut pirang gelap.

"oh, iya salam kenal" mata anak kecil itu turun kebawah dan meliat anak kecil yang tengah bersebunyi dibalik kaki ayahnya. "apakah itu putri ji san" tanya ku terus menatap bocah berbendo pink dengan baju renda renda.

"oh iya!" Ji san itu memengang tangan kanannya bocah manis itu dan mendorong kehadapanku. Membuatku terhipnotis akan indah langit biru matanya.

"anak ku nih laki laki, nak. Nah sayang ucapkan halo pada aniki ini" katanya dengan tersenyum bangga.

"callo"

Aku mendengar suaranya yang cukup cepreng ditelinggaku. Tapi aku lebih terkejut ternyata dia laki laki. Aku membuang jauh jauh pikiran yang sempat melintas di otakku.

"halo juga otouto, siapa namanya" tanyaku dengan ramah.

"Naruto, uzumaki naruto. nama aniki?"

"sasuke, uciha sasuke" aku meliat wajahnya memerah, aku mulai berpikir bahwa ia demam.

"kalau begitu kami permisi dulu ya nak sasuke" pamit ji san itu padaku. Dia mengandeng tangan bocah lelaki itu. Dari kejauhan aku dapat mendengar suara bocah itu memanggilku.

Sejak pertemuan itu aku dan naruto menjadi teman akrab tak terpisahkan. Dimana ada naruto aku pasti disampingnya.

Hingga suatu hari naruto menuliskan sebuah surat cintanya kepada sasuke.

Sasuke, mohon katakan kau kan menungguku.  
>Aku akan tumbuh suatu hari nanti .<br>Kau kan melihatnya.  
>Kusimpan semua ciumanku.<br>Hanya untukkmu.  
>dibubuhi dengan cinta sejati selamanya.<p>

•

•

Sasuke yang mendapatkan surat cinta itu sangat senang. Namun karena ia ngesi dan tidak mau dianggap pedophilia dengan berat hati akan menolak.

Sasuke berjalan tanpa arah dan berakhir di sebuah tempat rumah kayu. Disetiap sudutnya terdapat bolong termakan usia, dan kayu disetiap pinggirnya sudah hitam.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"ya, tunggu sebentar" saut di dalam rumah

Cklek

"tumben kau kesini, ada apa" tanya lelaki itu dengan kwatir. Pasalnya ia tidak pernah mengajak sahabatnya ini.

"hn" jawabnya cuek dan melemparkan surat ke lelaki itu. Dengan sigap laki laki itu menangkap dan membaca isi surat itu.

"bukakah naruto itu yang disamping rumahmu, sasuke? " tatapnya dengan senyuman yang tak bisa diartikan.

"hn, dobe itu memang disamping rumahku. Ada apa kau tanya sai" tanyanya dengan nada intimidasi.

"hm.. Tidak ada cuma aku panasaran dengan namanya naruto. Kalau ngak suka berikan padaku ya" tanya sai dengan berpikir pikir.

"aku akan menolaknya" nyakin nya dengan kuat.

"gitu baru sahabatku " sai tersenyum dalam hati, karna pujaan nya akan ditolak.

Besoknya lagi naruto menuliskan sebuah surat cinta yang sama kepada sasuke.

Perlahan lahan sasuke kembali membaca surat itu sekali lagi. Ia sudah bertekad, dan segera pergi kerumah sebelah.

Sasuke menatap pemuda didepannya. Mata birunya kini menanggis bagai hujan saat itu dan hatinya berkecamuk. Inilah yang dikatakan sasuke kepada naruto.

Naruto, naruto, mohon jangan menangis.  
>Kau kan melupakanku lambat laun.<br>Kau baru lima belas tahun.  
>Dan aku dua puluh dua.<br>Dan naruto aku hanya tidak dapat menunggumu.

Setelah mengatakan itu, sasuke meninggalkan naruto yang tengah berlutut memohon memanggil sasuke untuk tetap diam di tepat.

sasuke pulang kerumah dan mengemasi pakaiannya. Ia ingin meninggalkan kota rumah kecilnya, dan ingin mencari pekerjaan. Namun kata kata naruto terus menghatui pikiran sasuke.

Setelah sekian lama. Sasuke semakin dihantui kata kata naruto. Ia rindu kepada pemuda kecilnya dulu. Sasuke tidak pernah tertarik dengan wanita maupun pria. Karna ia hanya tertarik dengan pemuda masa kecilnya.

Sasuke membokar lemari yang cukup usang dimana setiap sudutnya banyak jari laba- laba.

Sasuke mengambil kotak kecil berwarna kuning kecokelatan. Dan mengambil sepucuk surat yang masih rapi.

Aku akan tumbuh suatu hari nanti.  
>Kau akan melihatnya.<br>Menyimpan semua ciumanku.  
>Hanya untukmu.<br>Dibubuhi dengan cinta sejati selamanya.

Dengan tekad yang kuat. Sasuke mengemasi pakaiannya dan mendapatkan tiket pesawat terbang pertama. Sasuke harus menjelaskan bagaimana hatinya kini dipenuhi dengan ingatannya masa lalu, dan meminta naruto mau menikah dengannya.

Setelah pesawat itu berhenti, sasuke berlari kerumah naruto dengan senyuman. Sepanjang jalan dan berakhir dirumah sebelahnya dulu. Tetapi semuanya tidak seperti saat sebelumnya.

Airmatanya menetes seperti hujan. Mata hitamnya itu tidak hidup lagj, namun mata hitam itu menyimpan rasa rindu yang dalam dan penyesalan. Inilah yang didengar sasuke.

Sasuke, sasuke, mohon jangan menanggis.  
>Kau akan melupakanku lambat laun.<br>Sudah lima tahun berlalu.  
>Sejak kau pergi.<br>Sasuke, aku telah menikahi  
>Teman baikmu sasuke.<p>

Fin...

Review minna

Jaa ne


End file.
